bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Janelle Pierzina
Janelle Pierzina was a houseguest on Big Brother 6 and then returned to the house in Big Brother All Stars. She placed 3rd place in both games. Janelle is now married and had her first child Violet DeSanto. Janelle returned along with three former HouseGuests for Big Brother 14, as part of the "Mentors" twist. During Week 3, Janelle re-entered the game for her third time. Janelle was the fourth House Guest evicted, placing 12th out of 16. She is regarded as the greatest female houseguest and one of the greatest players in the history of the show. 'Biography' Pierzina was born in Grand Rapids, Minnesota, she graduated from Grand Rapids High School in 1998, and graduated with a degree in communications from the University of Minnesota Duluth. Prior to Big Brother, Pierzina was an actress, a model, and a waitress. On June 11, 2009 Janelle announced her engagement to Jess Desanto. The two married in 2010. Janelle gave birth to a baby girl on December 14, 2011 and named her Violet Anne Desanto. Janelle is now currently pregnant with her second child, reported to be a baby boy, that is due in August. Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother All-Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *Janelle won every America's Choice during her stay on Big Brother 6. *Janelle became the first houseguest to ever win the Fan Favorite Award during her stay on Big Brother All-Stars. *She was the first person to lose his/her partner in Big Brother 6. *She was the first houseguest ever to Veto one of his/her own nominations. *Janelle is tied with Drew Daniel, Hayden Moss, Rachel Reilly, and fellow BB14 houseguest Ian Terry for the most Head of Household competitions won in a single season, with four. **Ironically, Janelle is the only houseguest who hasn't won Big Brother. *Janelle is one of two houseguests (along with Mike "Boogie" Malin) to play for a third time in three different seasons. **Mike has outlasted her in the two seasons they competed in together. *Janelle is one of seven people to compete in back-to-back seasons, with Howie Gordon, James Rhine, Kaysar Ridha, Jessie Godderz, Brendon Villegas and Rachel Reilly. *She is currently one of three people to be evicted three times along with Brendon Villegas and fellow BB6/BB7 houseguest Kaysar Ridha. **She is the only one to be evicted in 3 seasons. *Janelle is one of four people (Kaysar Ridha, George Allen Boswell, and James Rhine) to receive the same placement two seasons in a row (3rd place). *Big Brother 14 marks the first time Janelle has ever been evicted before the final three. **It also marks the first time Janelle has never been on the jury. *Janelle has the record for the most days spent in Big Brother ''out of returning contestants with 177 total days (76 in ''Big Brother 6, 67 in Big Brother All Stars, and 34 in Big Brother 14). *Janelle is tied with Daniele Donato for the most Power of Veto wins in one season, with 5. *Janelle holds the record for the most individual competitions won in a single season with 9 in Big Brother All Stars (4 HOH's and 5 POV's) *Janelle also holds the record for most individual competitions won in multiple seasons with 6 HOH's (tied with Rachel Reilly), 7 POV's, and 2 Coaches Competitions – making a total of 15 competitions. *Because of her competition prowess, Janelle has been given the nickname "the comp queen." *Janelle was the only houseguest to win challenges on Team Janelle in BB14. Category:House Guests Category:All Stars House Guests Category:Season 6 House Guests Category:3rd Place Category:Big Brother 6 Jury Members Category:All Stars Jury Members Category:All Stars Candidates Category:HOH Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:Season 14 House Guests Category:Coaches Category:12th Place Category:Showmance Category:Sovereign Six Category:3 Timer Category:1st HOH Category:1st POV